¿SERA SOLO UN JUEGO?
by ziodimi hiwatachi uchiharu
Summary: Un ruso y una castaña.Ocurrira un banquete y un juego que no se sabe si los unira o los separa para siempre. La vida da sorpresas pero tambien amarguras. Quizas un simple juego lo cambien todo.


Holassss….asu hace cuanto q no entro….bueno el punto es q cierta odiosa persona uso mi cuenta para subir un contii….ademas lo hizo pésimo….la historia se llamaba AHORA SOMOS TRES…ese fics tiene otra trama pero luego lo subiré….ahora en cambio subiré esta historia que hace tiempo estaba en mi mente….soy nueva en esto asi q no sean crueles…..disfruntelo …

00000-0000000000000-0000000000000-00000000000-000000

- ¿ SERA SOLO UN JUEGO? -

Era un dia muy soleado. Era el dia perfecto para salir y pasarla bien y eso era justo lo que pensaban hacer los bladeblackers, después de ganar el reciente torneo mundial lo minimo que podían hacer era descansar aunque no fue fácil convencer de eso a su capitán osea kai o como ellos lo bautizaron "el cubito de hielo", pero al final Kai tuvo que ceder ante tanta insistencia por parte de sus amigos, el lugar que eligieron fue precisamente un parque de diversiones.

Que hermoso dia- decia cierto rubio después de respirar el fresco aire

Asi es Max pero seria mejor si hubiera comida-

Es que acaso en lo único que piensas es en comida Takao- preguntaba Kenny sorprendido

Pero por supuesto que no… también pienso en bebidas- hablo Tyson sonriendo mientras que a los demás se les resbalaba una gotita sobre sus cabezas.

Yo creo que si a Takao lo abandonan en una isla desierta lo unico que querria que le dieran seria una tienda de comida chatarra- decia entre risas nuestro chino Rei siguiendole sus demás amigos.

Oigan-sono una voz muy masculina q corto las risas-porque siento que falta alguien aquí.

Vamos capitán estamos todos-decia Takao mientras comenzaba a enumerar con sus dedos-Esta Kenny, esta Max, esta Rei, estas tu y por supuesto esto yo-

Creo que a quien se refiere Kai es a Hiromi ¿cierto capitán?- hablo el siempre sensato Rei

Si, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta? -Pregunto Kai tratando de ocultar su preocupación

No capitán, pero supongo que debe estar en su casa, o sino por que no le llamamos- Propuso Max

Hazlo-decia Kai mientras Max sacaba su celular y marcaba el numero de Hiromi, después de escuchar los pitidos de espero al fin oyo una voz muy familiar-

_¿hola? – decia alguien de la otra linea_

_Hola Hiromi, soy yo Max –_

_Ahh…Hola Max…porque llamas ¿sucede algo?-_

_Bueno, solo nos preguntábamos porque no veniste junto con nosotros-_

_Lo siento Max, pero no voy a poder ir-contesto una triste castaña_

_¿Por qué?- se preguntaba Max_

_Lo que sucede es que mis padres hoy se van de viaje y tengo que acompañarlos al aeropuerto-_

_Ah Bueno… solo esperamos verte mañana en la casa de Takao-_

_Ahí estare- contesto Hiromi con seguridad_

_Entonces hasta mañana Hiromi, cuidate,un abrazo-se despidió Max_

_Igualmente Max, adiós- luego solo sono el pitido que indicaba que había cortado la llamada_

Que dijo Max- pregunto Rei

No podrá venir, ya que tendrá que acompañar a sus padres al aeropuerto, parece que se van de viaje-

Bueno, Bueno… una mas una menos…cual es la diferencia, mejor continuemos con la diversión y vallamos a almorzar que mis tripitas se están comiendo entre si- decia Takao mientras se sobaba el estomago

Pues te tengo noticias Takao….ya nos vamos- decia Kai mientras caminaba en dirección a hacia el dojo Kinomiya

O.o- Tyson luego de 2 segundos

O.O_ Tyson luego de 3 segundos

- Tyson luego de 4 segundos

n_n - los demás al ver la cara de Takao

¬¬ - Kai al ver la escena anterior

Avanzen de una buena vez, tenemos que descansar para luego practicar- ordeno Kai

¿practicar cubito? pero si somos los campeones- respondió Takao luego de sufrir por no comer

No viste las noticias Takao, se acerca un nuevo campeonato internacional-decia el chico de los lentes y dueño de Dizzi

Quien en este siglo ve las noticias- respondia un sorprendido Takao

Pues parece que nosotros- respondia Rei

Caminen- sono la voz fuerte y masculina de Kai mientras los demás corrian para tratar de alcanzar a su capitán

El dia transcurrió normalmente hasta que llego la noche y fue hora de dormir en el dojo Kinomiya

Mañana los quiero a todos despiertos a las 6:00 de la mañana- ordeno Kai antes de apagar la luz

Si capitán- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

De todos los bayluchadores del mundo, me tenia que tocar uno tan amargado y fastidioso como este, Mundo te hago una pregunta…¿realmente me odias?- se quejaba Takao creyendo que nadie lo escucharía pero se equivoco

Takao me parece o te estas quejando- decia Kai- pues para mi las quejas son como decir dame mas trabajo, asi que te complaceré

¿complacerme?- decia un asustado Takao esperando lo peor

Asi es, mañana te vas a levantar a la hora que indique y además vas a hacer 50 ranas- decia Kai con una mirada maquiavélica

O.O-Mundo si tanto me odias matame de una buena vez- decia Takao entre sollozos

Ahora cállate y duerme- Ordeno Kai mientras se acostaba para dormir y las luces de apagaron.

7:00 a.m CASA DE HIROMI TACHIBANA

El dia comienza nueamente soleado, aquellos destellos soleados atraviesan las cortinas de cierto cuarto, dentro de el se puede ver un bulto entre las sabanas cuando de pronto….

Ringggggggg…Ringggggggg…Ringgggggg

Maldito despertador- dice entre quejas cierta castaña- me encargare de ti ahora, y en ese momento lo tira hacia el otro lado del cuarto

Bueno creo que es hora de levantarse- decia una sonriente castaña, luego de eso fue directamente hacia la ducha para después cambiarse, decidiéndose al fin ponerse un pantalón con un corte 2 dedos arriba de la rodilla de color blanco, una blusa de color lila con botones y unas sandalias del mismo color, de accesorios llevaba un collar con perlas lilas y unas pulseras del mismo modelo. Por ultimo dio un vistazo a su actual cabello que le caia en cascada hasta la cintura y con las puntas ondeadas, nada que ver con el cabello corto y desordenado que traia cuando era pequeña, después de todo a sus 18 años la naturaleza había hecho muy bien su trabajo, termino de peinar su cabello, decidiéndose llevarlo en una cola alta cayéndoles unos cuantos mechones en su delicado rostro.

A Hiromi no le gustaba usar maquillaje porque creía que solo lo utilizaban las personas con mayor edad. Salio de su departamento con una chaqueta lila oscura por si hacia frio y corrió como si el diablo la persiguiera, después de todo su tercer nombre es puntualidad.

7:30 am DOJO KINOMIYA

-258…..259….yyy….300- contaba Takao hasta dejarse caer en el césped por el cansancio, despues de todo hacer ejercicios desde las 6 de la mañana es agotador

Capitan… …que… es..too..doo.- decia jadeante cierto chino

Podeee…moss…desss.. caiptaaan…por…favoorr- pedia igual de cansado Max

Kai…apiádate de mi…no como desde hace 1 hora con 32 minutos y 45 segundos- decia Takao arrodillándose ante Kai

Capitan creo que los chicos merecen un descanso- salió en defensa Kenny- además creo que deben de comer algo- agrego después de ver la cara suplicante de Takao.

Hmp- solo atino a responder Kai dando a entender que podían descansar

El primero en salir corriendo fue Takao dirigiéndose directamente a su lugar preferido….LA COCINA seguido por los demás chicos.

De acuerdo quiero un tocino, café calientito, panes, un tazón de arroz con su huevo frito….-decia Takao como ordenando su menú mientras sus amigos le veian raro.

Esteee..Takao como que aquí nadie cocina- le decia nervioso Max

¿Quee?- respondia asustado Takao

Hiromi aun no llega asi que no hay nadie quien cocine-

Yo prodia cocinar- proponía Rei, mientras Takao lo miraba con ojos brillantes- pero no tengo ingredientes para comida china, dicho esto Takao bajo la mirada con un aura triste rodeándolo. Entonces sintieron a alguien corriendo por el dojo y escucharon una voz muy familiar.

Hola chicos- decia Hiromi mientras entraba a la cocina- me demore un poco debido a que había trafico

Asi es…debiste estar aquí a las 7:30 con nuestro desayuno- le reprochaba Takao

Basta Takao le dijimos a Hiromi que viniera a las 8:00 am pero por lo visto llego antes- salió en defensa Kenny

Como sea tengo hambre- se quejaba Takao mientras bostezaba de hambre

Bien chicos espérenme unos 10 minutos afuera y tendre listo el desayuno- hablo Hiromi

De acuerdo- dijeron todos mientras salian. Pasaron los 10 minutos y oyeron la voz de Hiromi. El primero en entrar fue Kai y le dio una mirada a su plato servido perfectamente como a el le gustaba, Hiromi sabia de los gustos refinados de Kai y siempre trataba de darle lo mejor aun si eso implicaba llevar clases de comida rusa y eso para Kai no pasaba desapercibido

Espero que te guste capitán- le decia con un leve sonrojo Hiromi

Si lo hiciste tu supongo que debe estar bien- le respondió Kai sorprendiendo a Hiromi

Gracias capitán- agradeció Hiromi saliendo para volver a llamar a sus amigos cuando oyo la voz del ruso

Hiromi espera…- la detuvo Kai

Digame capitán- respondió una nerviosa Hiromi

Necesito preguntarte algo, se trata sobre Ta…

Huelo comida…mmmm-entro interrumpiendo Takao

Aquí esta tu desayuno Takao-

Se ve delicioso- siguió entrando Max seguido por Rei-

Aquí esta sus desayunos chicos – Hiromi solo le dio una vista a Kai y le hizo una seña como diciéndole luego me lo dices a lo que el ruso solo asintió.

El desayuno transcurrió normalmente, en pocas palabras, se escuchaba a Takao eructar y a los demás recriminándole su falta de educación, a Max y a Rei charlar y a kai comer en silencion, después de esto escucharon a alguien entrar en el dojo. Era el Señor Dickenson que venia con noticias al verlo todos lo saludaron.

Hola chicos como están-decia respondiendo al saludo- he venido para informarles sobre algo importante que va a suceder

De que se trata señor Dickenson- pregunto Kenny

Habra un gran banquete- respondió el dueño MBA-

Alguien dijo banqueto- decia Takao mientras se levantaba presuroso de su asiento

Asi es, pero no será cualquier banquete, porque estarán invitados todos los equipos de bayblade

No entiendo bien- se preguntaba Max

No te preocupes se los explicare a todos mañana-decia sonriente

¿Qué quiere decir con todos? - decia un pensativo Rei

Me refiero a aquellos equipos con quienes ustedes ya pelearon, se prodia mencionar a BEGA, White Tiger. Psykids, All Star…. Y bueno también a los Blitzkrieg boys..

¿a quien dijo?- preguntaba sorprendido cierto ruso, porque el ya se imaginaba de porque su ex-equipo volvia y también sabia que no era nada bueno para el lazo que se estaba formando entre el y cierta castaña….pero todo se sabria mañana asi que solo le quedaba ser paciente y esperar que lo que creía no sea cierto o se lamentaría para siempre.

**Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capi…espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pero me olvide decirles que los chicos tiendes alrededor de 18 y 20 años, con el transcurso de la historia se enteraran quienes son los de mayor edad y quienes son mas jóvenes.**

**Tambien me olvide de presentarles a cierta odiosa persona…**

**(Oye que te pasa, presentame bien)-**

**De acuerdo, con ustedes MI YO INTERNO:-**

**Holaaaa…soy el yo interno de zio… mi nombre es DIMI…de hoy en adelante me encargare de hacerle la vida imposible a Zio y quedarme con el fic para que mi kai sea solo mio…muajajajja**

**Olvide decirles que DIMI esta mas loca que una cabra-**

**Yo no diría eso…mas bien tengo una gran energía ..eso es todo…**

**Oie DIMI deja de aburrir a la gente y pide a la gente que deje reviews…al menos sirve para eso..**

**Callate ¬¬….bueno si porfa dejen reviews…no necesitan estar suscritos…tan solo dejen un comentario…ni importa si son felicitaciones o mentadas de madre… de todo se acepta…**

**Bueno solo me queda decir gracias y adiós…algo que decir DIMI**

**Clarooo…..los quiero chicos….solo una cosa mas…Kenny es Manabu….esque en el anime latino los nombres cambian….nada mas que decir….byeee**


End file.
